Parallel Lives
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Two Harry Potters, One Severus Snape, One Lyedel Berry, The Thug Club, and good old Voldie. Put them together and what do you get? Read to find out!


Title: Parallel Lives Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape/ Draco's Love Angel Category: Romance/ Adventure Rating: Pg-13 (probably mild language) Summary: Two Harry Potters, One Severus Snape, One Lyedel Berry, The Thug Club, and good old Voldie. Put them together and what do you get? Read to find out! Authors Notes: This is a story that I think you will enjoy. Feel free to be brutally honest with me! All suggestions you have are welcome. Oh and the name is pronounced (goss- o-link, not goose-link! Also An-tig-o-knee)  
  
Prologue: Izzy's and Iso's Introduction  
  
"Iso! Look here's our book about our dads!" "Cool! Let's buy two copies and given them to our dads!" "Yeah! Daddy S will have a fit! We totally portrayed him as a softy instead of a greasy potion teacher! He'll have our necks! Oh well, he'll get over it!" "Yeah in about fifty hundred years!" "Hey let's read intro!" "Sure, why not!" *Book opens, page turns*  
  
Book: Parallel Lives By: Isabelle Draco Potter Snape and Isobel Antigone Potter Gosselink Introduction: Hello, Who We Are, and Why We Write to You.  
  
Izzy: Hello! I'm Isabelle but my friends call me Izzy!  
  
Iso: Oh! Hi there, I'm Isobel, but my friends call me Iso!  
  
Izzy: Where to tell you the story of our parent's fight against evil, the unexpected love that smacked them over their heads, and adventures along the way. We know you have better things to do then read this but it'll help you in the long run, so please enjoy!  
  
Iso: See, my dads are what wizard's and witches call muggles. Although my fathers should not know of the wizarding world, they do thanks to an evil man named Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who and The Thug Club. My daddy H even has magical powers!  
  
Izzy: Yeah, but that's getting ahead of the story. Let's go back a while. Through the ages in the wizarding world certain people have what we call duplication reverse. It's when a magical person has a twin that is a muggle. They never know each other but they have similar life styles, identical children, and similar deaths. Their children are identical, except for the magic part.  
  
Iso: Our Grandmothers were like that. According to Professor Dumbledore (I attend Hogwarts and go to the classes like divination, muggle studies, potions and wizarding history. I don't do the classes that require a huge amount of magic.) and history books this has been going on since Merlin was a kid. The first witch to have this was Kia EvenStar. She was a potion mistress and a twin. Ever since this special gift has been passed on to certain witches and wizards.  
  
Izzy: This gift is given to certain people that the fates know will need this to help both the wizarding and the muggle world. The twins meet only when both twins need to help each other and all other hope fails. Kia and her twin Kaiya StarMoon where brought together to help stop a master witch criminal from producing a pill that gave muggles power. Through the ages every twin has meet under the most extreme situations. Twins, once brought together are stronger then they are alone. Usually some of the magic from the non-muggle twin goes to the muggle twin. But not enough I'm afraid to do major spells.  
  
Iso: Yeah, I can do simple spells like Lumos, for light. But nothing like transfiguring a goblet to an animal. But all twins are allowed to have animagusus forms. Ours forms are Siamese-twin cats.  
  
Izzy: How we met your probably wondering, is well a deatheater tried to kill Dumbledore and it seems our fathers thought it fit us to be his protectors. We have been together since we were eleven and protecting Dumbledore for four years in between training. But that's not important, what is the story of our fathers, the unusual circumstances that brought them together and the war of good verse evil.  
  
Iso: So sit back, relax, and read the story of one of the most important twins in the wizarding world.  
  
Izzy: Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Isabelle Potter Snape and Isobel Potter Gosselink 


End file.
